Vagabond
The Vagabond Vagabonds are warlocks who took it upon themselves to learn a greater depth to the eldritch blade pact, learning how to bind multiple weapons to their will. Wielding two crackling blades of energy, they are vicious flurries of magical energy and martial skill. Duelist Blade Pact A Vagabond's first step is doubling down on their eldritch pact, binding an additional pact blade and using it seamlessly with their first. At 8th level, the Vagabond gains an additional pact weapon "slot", and can wield their second pact blade with their first, provided that they follow the rules for normal two-weapon fighting. The Vagabond adds their Charisma mod to the attack rolls of this second pact blade as normal. When the Vagabond uses the'' Eldritch Blast ''cantrip, they may make an offhand attack on the same turn. The ''Thirsting Blade ''invocation only affects the Attack action, not the bonus action made to make an offhand attack. They may also create or call both of their pact weapons with a Bonus action instead of an Action. The Vagabond also receives several special options for their main-hand pact weapons. Each of them cost 15gp for the purposes of transforming magic weapons into their pact weapon. *''Aura sabre. ''1d8 slashing damage, Light. Aura sabres are easy to mistake for wands, being short bladeless handles from which the vagabond forms a blade of eldritch energy. *''Thorn Blade. ''1d8 piercing damage, Light. Thorn blades are similar to shortswords, but have jagged blades that saw at their enemies' bodies. *''Bloodstone Blade. ''1d8 bludgeoning damage, Light. Bloodstone blades are swords that are made from a specially treated stone. They have much more durability than common stone, but nonetheless have no real cutting power. Eldritch Composure The Vagabond doesn't strike until they need to. Nonetheless, they are always prepared to strike. At 13th level, the Vagabond has Advantage on attacks they make during a turn in which they haven't made an attack in one minute, and any attacks they make during that turn also have an 18-20 critical range. As such, the Vagabond will usually benefit from this effect at the beginning of every combat. At 18th level, they only need to have not made any attacks since the start of their last turn. The Vagabond can only gain eldritch composure while conscious. Unyielding Desire The Vagabond's ferocity only intensifies as a fight goes on. By absorbing the latent energy left behind by their attacks instead of pressing their offense, they can make a single decisive strike at a later point in time. At 18th level, whenever the Vagabond could make an offhand attack as a bonus action, they may instead use their bonus action to charge eldritch energy. This energy lasts for 1 minute, and is renewed each time they choose to use this option. They may hold a number of "charges" equal to their charisma mod, and can expend them within the duration when they hit with an attack. They add 10 damage for every charge they had stored to the attack. Because this option requires consciously not taking a bonus action to make an offhand attack, it traditionally cannot be used outside of combat. Bag of rats workarounds will invoke the DM's wrath.